


Speed

by Tsukiakari1203



Series: SepTitans [17]
Category: Impulse (Comics), Justice Society of America (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, SepTitans, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203
Summary: Day 17 of SepTitansJesse Quick musings
Relationships: Johnny Chambers/Libby Lawrence (mentioned)
Series: SepTitans [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913428
Kudos: 2





	Speed

Jesse was proud to be part of Titans. She was new to the hero thing and hoped that being part of the team would give her experience so she could join the Justice Society of America and follow in her parents footsteps. She had her father's Speed Formula and a costume her mother had designed. She was excited and ready to learn.


End file.
